Teenagers, what a life
by aandsntorchwood
Summary: What happens when the torchwood team get stuck in a 6 month deal and one that none of them are very happy with. Well it could be a laugh, you never know. Janto,Gwhys,and proberly Towen A torchwood team fic usual pairings, ongoing story
1. The start

**A/N: This is my first Torcwhood fic so sorry if i get any of the charecters wrong. Please reveiw and basically enjoy the fic, i know i had fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own any mistakes, the bbc wouldnt give me torchwood:( so unfortuneatly the characters and most setting are theres. I just own my imagination. **

It was a normal day for torchwood, catching aliens, changing their clothes at least twice, getting messy and down right dirty but what they didn't expect, was to become teenagers, yet this was torchwood and they should have suspected something big when the small box came through the rift because nothing was ever that simple.

_"Rift activity, no living organisms, seems to be a small object" Tosh reported to Jack, busy typing away at the computer. Jack stood up and motioned for Ianto and Owen to follow._

_They pulled up at where the rift locater took them to, the blue lights of the suv flashing in the dark. It was only 7 a'clock but due to the season the evenings were drawing in. Owen was busy complaining_

_" Why did three of us have to come for this?" he mumbled as they approached the small cube like object. Jack however had very good hearing and snapped back at Owen._

_"Just because it's small and looks innocnet, doesn't mean it is" Jack spoke snorted._

_"Bet you use that excuse all the time harkness" The innuendo evident in his words._

_"why do you want to know Owen?" Jack replied smoothly, shutting Owen up until they had retrieved the cube. They each took at look and rolled it around in their hands. Jack let out a sigh of dissapointment._

_"Not every exciting is it?" Jack raised an eyebrow,Ianto laughed. _

_"what were you hoping for sir?" Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled_

_"Now that you mention it..."_

_" And I am so out of here" Owen stated quickly and walked back to the SUV._

_Jack smiled and pulled Ianto in for a quick kiss, their lips lingering_

_"I guess we should get back then" Ianto noted, sighing_

_Jack laughing "Later,I promise"_

_A short drive later, the three of them walked into the hub. Gwen autimatically went up to the object Jack had placed on the desk. while fumbling around with it, she dropped it and from the second it hit the floor it cracked. With a worried look on her face she called Jack._

_"Jack! JACK!" _

_Everyone rushed in the room, just in time to see the blue smoke, rising from the cube as they fell into slumber._

...

Ianto held a hand to his head as he stood up. His head was killing him. He heard the others stir next to him and he opened his eyes slowly not knowing what to expect. Jack woke up at soon after Ianto and as he stood up, he looked around. There were four teenagers surrounding him. He looked closer, widening his eyes "Bloody hell" he thought. They were his team mates. Ianto saw a younger version of Jack run to Jack's office and stare in the mirror. Ianto followed him ,looked into the mirror and he nearly fell over from the shock.

"Jack?" He asked, turning to the boy next to him.

"Ianto!" Jack smiled, embracing him.

They turned there head towards the others as they heard the shout which was most proberly owen

" NOW what the f*** is going on?, Jack harkness why am I a bloody teenager. Oh great that means hormones flying everywhere, as if I didnt already see enough of horny Jack let alone A teenager version trying to get it off with Ianto, Christ,I blame you Gwen cooper" he shouted, his offensive language sounding harsh coming from a teen, pointing at gwen as she woke from the sleep.

As the three of them looked at each other, Jack and Ianto were laughing.

" I guess we know what the cube does" Ianto said picking up a piece of paper that hadn't been there before.

" And I'm guessing this has somehting to do with it." He showed the others the note in his hands.

_To those who have become younger, I guess you know what happens when you meddle with other peoples things._

_Dont worry, the effects wont last, only 6 months in earth time. Have fun embracing your youth_

_A alien you will never meet_

_samatori.x_

Tosh stamped her feet and she blushed as the others looked at her, she hated things that she couldn't change. They stood there silently for a while awkardly looking away until tosh muttered."It's just hormones, I hated being a teenager." Jack at that point seemed to realise that no matter how old they were, he was still leader.

"Ok everyone to the board room, we need a meeting, but before how old are we? exactly?" he asked Owen who was still a medic even if he looked like a scawny teenager. Owen went to the autopsey room and rummaged around until he came back with a hand held device, scanning each one of them.

"By the looks of things, same DNA, same birthday's,same lives really just we all happen to be 15. Great" he muttered the last bit with heavy sarcasm. Jack appeared to be thinking before turning to Ianto.

"Sorry Ianto but could you pop out and buy us all a change of clothes, these are a bit too baggy it seems." Everyone looked down realising what they were wearing and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, sir but won't it be suspicious if I went out to the shops and brought piles of clothes included girl's clothes for Gwen and Tosh and the fact i would be paying with a whole lot of cash" Jack frowned, he clearly hadn't thought of that. Gwen looked up from her state of confusion and stepped forward.

"I'll go with you, I have a cousin who has kids, I know all the places kids go and shop."

"Good idea Gwen, oh and Ianto please dont use sir, I told you before but it's even worse now that you are a teenager." He laughed as he pointed this out.

Ianto and Gwen rushed out, taking torchwood funds with them, in dire need of clothes.

As soon as they stepped onto the highstreet, Gwen turned to Ianto.

"Before we get anything extra that we need just get some simple clothes, so just pick the first thing you see"

Ianto looked at her questionly.

" Ianto look at us! We are teenagers wearing clothes that dont fit, ok? That is not normal" A hormonal Gwen stuttered out with rage.

"Ok, ok!" Ianto muttered under his breath. They were both behaving more like teenagers out in the open. Gwen stalked off into the crowd, her smaller figure getting lost in the crowd. Ianto rushed after her, not wanting to lose her amongst all the people. He finally caught up with her when she reached the first shop. They both stared at each and walked in side by side. It was strange being teenagers, they didnt have the authority they wanted and had way to much money in Gwen's bag compared to a normal teenager.

" Right I will go upstairs and get my clothes and Tosh's , you will stay down here and get your's Jack's and Owen's clothes. They should all be age 15 and it doesnt matter what the price, just make sure its stylish, oh and don't forget to try yours on to check the size and all of that, we will meet down here to pay in 20ish ?"

"Sure Gwen" He waited until he saw Gwen disapear at the top of the stairs and went to find some clothes. Not long after, he found himself in the changing rooms, modeling a new outfit. He has found some jeans and a blue top. They were plain but he took his time to get a proper look at his new self.

He frowned into the mirror and noticed his hair was longer and much more in the trend at the moment. Overall he was a smaller, younger Ianto with longer hair and size 15 clothes. He looked good for a boy his age. After a while he realised he needed to find the others some temporary clothes and pay. He got back changed into his slightly baggier clothes and trailed round the shop grabbing a few items he thought would suit Jack and Owen.

He met gwen at the bottom of the stairsto see her nearly stumbling over due to the piles of clothes. Ianto stared at her in shock almost dropping the outfits he had put together. Teenage Gwen looked as if she would fit in perfectly as she threw dangers at Ianto with her eyes.

"What?" she said in a nasty tone of voice. "I've longed to fit into this sort of clothing. ok?" Ianto rolled his eyes, trying not to smile and walked to the checkout.

**Next chapter: Tempory school time, oh and hopefully more Janto**

**Please reveiw, you can also write suggestions for upcoming chapters as they are suck as teens for a while now, ahaha **


	2. Accessorizing

When they finally arived back at the hub, Ianto had decided being a teeenager didn't make shopping any more fun, Gwen appeared to be pleased though.

The cog door rolled open and Ianto rushed in to put the purchases down. He passed out each of the outfits seperatly smiling at the great choices he made. For Jack he had gotten a smart blue shirt like his normal one but with slight patterning and some comfortable jeans.

"Cheers Ianto" He came up in front of Ianto and slid a arm round the new smaller figure and kissed him softly.

Owen walked up the Autopsy room steps "Oi enough of that, god help me, can I have my clothes now"

Ianto laughed at this and threw him a t-shirt with a smiley face on stating "Be happy"

"You have got to be kidding me".

Jack roared with laughter "Oh that suits you perfectly"

Tosh agreed "You have to admit, you can see the likness Owen" smirking to herself.

Gwen who had been slightly slower to get into the hub smiled when she saw the scene before her and handed Tosh a bag full of new clothes.

Tosh glanced at Gwen and said a quick"Thanks Gwen" before walking away to get changed while chuckling to herself.

Once changed she rounded the corner and checked herself out in the mirror, she looked pretty much the same but in her face you could see the young innocent look which by her eyes told a different story. Smiling at the new look gwen had come up with, knee length flowing dress and beautiful new shoes and a jacket, she sighed and walked back out the bathroom and into the other room where she first noticed a dissapearance of Jack and Ianto. Not a surprise really seeing as this was a whole new situation to understand she settled back into her work, waiting for Jack to get changed, I mean with Ianto helping they shouldn't be long of course surely?(A/N ;D wink nudge).

Ianto and Jack stood in his office which did seem slightly bigger now that they were slightly smaller just embracing each other. Jack leaned down and kissed Ianto gently on the mouth before he felt Ianto begging for entrace which he granted and the kiss deepened, Iantos hand slipping into Jacks hair and grasping, not letting go. They shortly drew apart both with heavy breathing and they were both laughing.

Ianto smiled."We should really have a meeting now"

Jack frowned "Well I suppose, we will just have to explore later then" as his grin became wider and more lke the suggestive one Jack normally uses.

They all sat down for the meeting with jack standing at the head of the table ready to address them on the new plan he has decided to put into action.

"Ok guys, I'm guessing from the note that this is serious and presuming we are stuck like this for 6 months, we are getting a house we can share because we can certainly not live here or in our normal places incase people try to contact us."

He stared around the room and they all appeared to agree with this so he moved on.

Smirking Jack said "Secondly kids, we are going back to school!"

**Sorry this chapter is quite short but the next chapter should be longer, let me know your thoughts.x**

**Next chapter: School and socialising**


	3. Party time

**A/N Hopefully this chapter is longer than the last and in this you will see a few of the suggestions put forward hopefully included, i hope you like it.x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the imagination. I do not own Torchwood, the bbc does and some of you guys have assisted me with my imagination so thanks for that.**

From the second Jack spoke those condemning words, the entire room burst into conversation

"No F***ing way am I going back to school"

"I'm too clever for school"

"I'm not going through that whole boy thing again, I know what its like that age, I have neices"

"I am not doing that Jack, you can't make me"

"ALL RIGHT everyone, just calm down" Jack shouted.

"And yes Ianto its an awful truth but we have to go and I can make you go."

The room decided sulking was the way forward so all of them looked down into there laps and scowled. Jack just laughed at the sight and decided to give them all something to do because they needed to get to school by monday and it was already Friday.

"Ok Tosh, I need you to get us into the nearest secondary school, Owen I need you to go and buy a house, thats going to be tricky but wave the word torchwood around alot and that should help, Gwen I need you to get everything we need for school and Ianto, you are on research and I would love a cup of coffee right now"

The rest of the team nodded, thinking how weird it was to be given orders by a teenager but left the room to start their work.

...

Somehow they has pulled it off and were standing in front of their new personal hell for the next six months. All of them wore the classic red uniform, a few styles for each. Jack stood proudly but with a loosened tie, they were never his thing, Owen had and untucked shirt which resembled his messy attitude, Ianto stood looking slightly annoyed but knew there was no way he could get out of it however his uniform was perfect. Gwen's skirt was way too short for any adults liking but technically Gwen wasn't a teenager so she wasn't bothered. Tosh was looking very nervous even though her brains would get her straight to the top of every class.

Jack turned to the team and smiled his signiture smile, "Everyone ready?"

The team groaned but as the bell rang they gave each other a look which stated good luck and walked into the building. They were new so had to be checked in at the front office. Ianto was the most organised and seemed to know what to do, He walked up the the person behind the desk and after a few mintues returned to the anxiously waiting members. He passed them each a copy of their timetable.

" Ah Crap, I have double science first, anyone else like to join me in hell" Owen sighed and knew it would be a long smiled,

"I will walk with you Owen, I also have science, I will see you guys at break" Tosh and Owen walked away in silence and soon after Gwen spoke

"Well I have English so I suppose I will also see you later, don't forget to make friends" She smiled while walking down the corridor like she owned it.

Jack laughed." I have art, my worst subject."

Ianto smiled" Snap wtih the same subject but I actually did well in art"

" Really?, like to draw me some time?" he winked.

"Jack, honestly, not now, getting outed isn't on my agenda for the first day of this school if I have to be stuck here for 6 months."

Jack scowled. "Fine, do you know where the art block is then?"

Ianto smiled "No but there should be a tour guide person coming to meet us, and by the looks of it here he is."

Jack turned was greeted by a very attractive boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Matthew and I'm guessing you two are the newbies, I thought there was going to be five of you?."

"Hey, I'm jack, Jack harkness" Smiling his eyecatching smile but Matthew was gazing in Iantos direction

"I'm Ianto Jones and yeah there is five of us but the others already went off to lessons."

"Pleased to meet you Ianto, and Jack, lets go do some art then"

After a long amount of time sitting in science class with no-one to talk to apart from Toshiko, Owen came up with an idea he couldn't wait to tell the others. When the bell rang for break he practically forced Tosh out the classroom and ran along to meet the others, he found them talking to some random person called Matthew.

"Hey im Owen now goodbye, I need to talk to these guys alone for a mintue." The others were giving him looks of confusion and Tosh and Ianto gave one of embrassment. After he left Owen turned to the others

Now listen, I know for a fact none of you liked school, that much but there was one thing I liked, the partys, we could have a house party, invite everyone in the year, we could be cool and not suspious. Jack looked cautious but Gwen was positivly glowing

"Oh yes thats a fantastic idea, please Jack can we?"

They all turned to look at Jack.

"Ok, ok, let get started."

Ianto spoke up " I'll invite Matthew, i will just go find him" At this Jack felt an odd feeling inside that he didn't really enjoy. He shook himself out of it and smiled. They all went off and invited people to this house party.

...

The party was organised and in a few mintues people would be arriving on the doorstep. Owen and Gwen were the most excited but even tosh had a big smile of her face and ianto was also laughing and joking, Jack was still the only one who seemed uneasy, even he did not know why.

After a few hours and a load of drinks, the party was really going, Jack scanned his eyes round the room. Music was balring, people were dancing. Gwen seemed to be having alot of fun on the dance floor and Tosh had found another person who she seemed to be having a full of conversation about some high tech peice of electronicics. Owen was knocking back the drinks and just seemed to be laughing the whole tiem which was strange to see considering the team never saw this side of him. Jack stopped smiling when he saw Ianto leaning up against the wall looking interested in what Matthew had to be saying.

He was standing quite close to Ianto, far too close for Jacks liking but then Jack remembered, this was Ianto and Ianto was faithful. He snorted," I must seem awful to him." It was then when it hit Jack about how arrogant and selfish he had been. He was constantly flirting with other people and here he stood feeling outraged that anyone would go near HIS Ianto.

The green eye monster flared up when Matthew put a hand on Ianto's shoulder and smiled. Ianto seemed quite oblivious but Jack rushed over there. He refrained from pushing Matthew but managed a growl "Back off, He's taken". Ianto felt his insides burst with happiness from Jacks jealously but couldn't help but feel sorry for his new friend

Matthew backed away and smiled. "Hey, just harmlessly flirting with a hot face, I knew he was taken but no harm in trying"

"Flirt somewhere else please" and with that Jack grabbed Iantos hand and whisked him off outside where they could get some fresh air.

Once outside Jack pulled Ianto into a long passionate kiss, breathing heavily Ianto deepened it as Jack pushed him up agianst the wall, his hand dangerously close to his trouser zipper. He pulled back. Out of breath he laughed " I think I like you jealous, Being a teenager brings out that greeneyed monster eh?"

Jack smiled. "Just a bit"

The team woke the next day in bizar places and all of them had headaches. Tosh the most sane, hardly drunk anything but still her head still ached, she looked around the room which was littered with trash and saw Gwen had passed out on the sofa and Owen seemed to have fallen asleep under the kitchen table with a moustache draw on his face. She walked through the house wondering where teen Ianto and Jack were. She found them curled up together in Jack's room, Surprise, surprise. They looked adorable together, even more so as teenagers she couldn't help but smile, she ran back into the sitting room and grabbed the camera, taking pictures of Gwen and Owen, good blackmailing contents and took a picture of the happy couple to keep for future reference.

**Next time: Sugestions?**


	4. Problems

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter, Hopefully you can still see some of your suggestiong peeking through and I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood, even though I really really want it.**

Jack, Ianto and Tosh walked side by side down the school corridor, Jack hated being around all these people who were staring and would have loved to put an arm around Ianto in posseviness but stopped himself knowing that Ianto would rather keep their relationship from these teenagers.

Jack laughed at the fact they were still in this situation, they saved the world after homework nowdays and that was just weird.

Ianto turned and smiled " What are you laughing at?"

Jack shook his head "nothing important though, do you know what is important, like to find a spare classroom Ianto?" He raised his eyebrows suggestivly.

"Ok and at this point I am leaving to find Owen, see you guys later" Tosh hurried away.

Ianto hushed his voice "Jack!! We are not doing it in the classroom..." At this point Jack had pulled the face that made Ianto melt at his knees, so before he could do anything he would regret, he pulled Jack into an Empty clssroom.

Jack Smiled and pushed him up agaist the wall, placing delicate kissing all along his neck before grinning and pulling him into a full on kiss, Ianto's hand were on Jack's neck pulling him as close as possible and Jack hand snaked up inside Iantos shirt when the door opened.

Mr Wiyler walked in and without looking up "Dentention" he stated "See you boys at lunch" Jack was furious

" You can't do this I'm Torch..." Ianto hit his side subtly he whispered

"Shut up Jack, you can't say stuff like that, we are teenagers now for gods sake." he turned to Mr Wiyler.

"Yes sir, see you there." And with that he dragged Jack from the classroom to a corridor of people who were looking at them strangely.

Ianto scowled and turned to Jack

"This is all your fault now everyone knows!"

Jack looked hurt "I'm sorry Ianto, I can't actually help myself around you"

Ianto despite his annoyance smiled."Well seeing as everyone knows, no need to hide anymore."

Jack's eyes sparkled as he wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and they carried on down the corridor.

Gwen was heavily flirting with the boy sat next to her in English when the news of Jack and Ianto hit the classroom. She laughed.

"I knew Jack wouldn't be able to contain himself." Her thoughts briefly flashed to Rhys as she remembered the quick note she wrote to him syaing she was on holiday, she would have to sort that out soon,

She couldn't hide from him forever and being in a school again made her have feelings for all the wrong people, considering she was actually quite a bit older that most of the people in this classroom she reminded herself to back away and cool down any friendships that could become more.

Meanwhile Owen was sat in Geography being extremely bored, His thoughts kept flicking back to Teen Tosh, trying to remember if she was always that beautiful " Of course she was" Owen thought. I just never really noticed

"Jeez why can't I get her out of my head, I've known her for years and never felt anything, I knew there was more than one reason I hated being a teenager, Bloody hormones flying around" He chuckled thinking of Ianto and how embrassed he was of Jack, well this is Jack we are talking about.

That evening they all sat around the kitchen table as Ianto and Tosh dished out some tea, Jack dug straight in before glancing at Iantos look and grinning he said "Thanks, It's super lovely" In the most perfect voice he could muster. Ianto laughed and started eating his own.

Tosh spoke up "Is everyone ready for the school trip to the museum tomorrow" Smiling she looked round at everyones looks of horror. Ianto remained neutral

"Of course Tosh, don't tell me you guys forgot, well now you know." They both laughed and The others sulked.

Gwen was the next to speak "Guys, we need to do something about Rhys" Jack looked up

"Gwen I think you just have to go talk to him, if you are going to be like this for at least another 5 months then he deserves and explaination about why his girlfriend is now 15 yrs old."

Gwen admitted he had a point and helped Owen clean up after dinner.

When she walked in the sitting room, Jack and Ianto were suggled up together on the sofa looking quite sweet as Ianto was starting to fall asleep with Jack possesive arm tucked around him. jack glanced up at Gwen and she nodded towards the almost asleep Ianto. He chuckled and stood.

"Come on Ianto let's go to bed, see you bright and early everyone"

Gwen smiled " Don't wear him out"

Jack grinned "I won't, promise."

It was an amazingly sunny day the next mroning and the Torchwood household woke up all dreading this stupid school trip that they had to go on, Jack has said it was part of education and they had to do it blah blah blah.

Once they were at school they were loaded onto a big coach, It went by which tutor group you were in, Ianto was one fo the first people on, she sat near the back, saving some seats around him for the team. When Jack arrived he saw a couple of boys annoying Ianto,giving him a hard time.

"Oi gay boy,"

" You a boff"

Jack was furious at the way they were acting. He went up and stood behind them

"I really wouldn't say that again."

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it"

" You really don't want to know" Jack Growled, The other boys backed down at this and scuttled down to the other end of the coach.

Ianto smiled appreciatly

"I hate being a teenager Jack, they are bullying an adult and I can't touch them, it would be morally wrong but I can not beleive this still happens in school.

Jack smiled a smile which was slightly evil

"You may find it morally wrong Ianto but I see it as defence so if they come near you again, they are gonna wish they hadn't"

Ianto laughed" Whatever you say Jack."

The others soon joined them on the coach and Owen sat next to Tosh, he was acting slightly more shy than usually, Jack and Ianto raised their eyebrows knowingly but just smiled and turned back to what they were doing, Jack was tracing patterns on Iantos hand which he was grasping and Ianto just leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. The coach trip was long and boring but they would arrive soon.

**Next time: School trip and bizar happenings**

**Hope you liked it, Please review and I welcome suggestions:D x**


	5. School trip

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter as I had to work on it longer than the others, please let me know what you think and give me ideas for the next couple of chapters or any situation you would love teen torchwood to get into.**

**I do take requests for janto fics, I can't promise I can do them but I certainly will try.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Oh i would also like to thank everyone for the reveiws and suggestions they keep me motivated and mean alot. virtual hugs for all hehe**

The coach pulled up infront of the large white building, Everyone clambered off the coach adn had to line up alphabeticily.

Jack kept a cautious eye on anyone who stoof even remotely close to Ianto and couldn't keep his other of his now truely young lover, Ianto knew he was watching and grinned as he glanced round. Jack looked away quickly, not quick enough though, Ianto knew he was watching.

Owen on the other had couldn't keep his eyes of Tosh, smiling at every single word she spoke. Gwen stood with an expression that was a look of worry and her mind was buzzing with different plans that she could put into action.

Once inside the museum, they spilt into pairs, Owen stuck by Tosh, glaring at anyone who stood near them, "They are not ruining my chance" he thought to himself. Jack grabbed Iantos hand and smiled, but no one seemed to notice when Gwen slipped out the room on a personal mission to sort out her relationship.

Tosh scanned the room she was in, all the shelves and glass boxes filled with peices from the past, she loved technogly and the welcomeing invitation of future but she jsut couldn't help but be captivated by old things, In torchwood she never had the time to appricate all the good things, funny things that came through the rift, there was that one time when an item came through which made everyones hair pink, Ianto had rushed out with a hat on that day to buy a tone of hairdye.

There was also the time it rained ice-cream, the team got so sticky it was unbeleivable and the one time Owen seemed to be a mothering figure for the pink fluffy balls which wouldnt leave him alone.

She smiled as she remembered this when something caught her eye. It was a simple brouch which was hand made but perfectly portrayed the love and craftmenship put into it. She truned to Owen

"Isn't it beautiful Owen, just look at the minor details which suggest hours of work and preparation almost like making the componants of a amazing peice of technogly." She smiled her genius smile and you could see the older Toshiko shine through.

Owen shook his head out of a daze "Urm yes Tosh it is very pretty" he stated adding "but not as pretty as you" on in his mind but not having the guts to say it out loud.

Somewhere else in the museum Jack and Ianto were walking along, hand in hand. Jack's trouser pocket began to flash and he pulled out his wrist strap which he had programmed the rift programme into. There was a disturbance about a block away from the museum. Ianto looked confused

" Jack, why aren't you wearing that on your wrist, I mean i knwo you are proberly smaller but you could use some common sense and strap it on tighter."

Jack frowned

"I'm not stupid Ianto, I'm not allowed to wear it remember?"

"What why the hell not"

" School rules, no jewellary,and apprently this is jewellary" Jack looked down, Ianto obviously found this hilarious and was trying very hard not to laugh. He even had tears in his eyes.

"Ok, Ok i get it, its funny now can we go check this situation out,"

"Jack we are teenagers"

"Live a little, its only something small"

"Urm do you not quite remember the last time something small came up, this happened Jack and I swear to god I will not get any younger. Go yourself if you are that worried"

Jack grinned and then put on the most conviencing puppy dog eyes which seemed to work a hell of a lot better now he was 15. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Ook I will go with you but if you don't want to get kicked out for what I might do to you, I would stop that face right now," Ianto stated itching to get Jack on his own and out of a public place.

"oo kinky Ianto however I really wouldn't want anyone else to see my beautiful welshman or should I say welsh boy" Jack grinned backing away

"Excuse me Jack harkness" and he lunged forward chasing Jack out of the building.

By the time they had stopped messing around, Jack leant agaist the wall out of breath, Ianto walked straight up to him pushed him as far back as possible and kissed his furiously, he hled jack hands against the wall and licked the inside of Jacks mouth staring into each others eyes, Jack hand slipped from the wall and he used it to pull Ianto flat against him, they must have looked like very horny teenagers but just as this thought crossed Iantos mind he pulled back,leaving Jack in shcok.

"So where is this situation Jack." Jack looked up and smiled.

"Ianto Jones, you are such a tease, I think I like you taking control, hmm well the situation is just round the corner, we will go as long as you promise we can continue this later"

Ianto had started to walk away his jeans slightly hanging of his hips

"Sure Jack ,you're the boss whatever you say" Smirking.

Jack jogged to catch up with him, they rounded the corner and were faced with a sigh they never thought they would see. It seemed like a orange baby but it had beard and cigar hanging out of its mouth.

"Hey kids, do you know where a good pub is?" Ianto who was frozen in shock just stood there but Jack seemed to snap out of it

"We are torchwood, you have to leave earth and we won't harm you" At this the alien seemed to burst out laughing,

" Torchwood are adults and you just look like a couple of kids to me, but seeing as you look s*** scared, I will leave, plently more planets to get drunk on, see ya later boys, be good"

Jack and Ianto faced each other and Ianto stuttered out."Ok that was just a bit weird"

"Bizzar more like" Jack laughed, they both smiled and Jack took Iantos hand and kissed it.

"We should be getting back, those damn teachers will be worried, yeah right, they will be angry but who cares, I got you."

Gwen had ran all the way back to hers and Rhys apartment,what on earth was she going to tell him, how on earth was she going to prove it, well Gwen was Gwen,surely no one could confuse her with someone else but it was still a worry, she slowed her pace and stared at the apartment

"It's now or never"she thought.

**Hope you like:D**

**Next time: Confessions**


	6. Confessions

**A/N: It's confession time people, hehe I hope you like this chapter it a bit fluffy and strange but I like it so i hoep you do too, please reveiw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood, wish I did though**

_"Its now or never"Gwen thought_

She took a deep and walked up the stairs to the door of their apartment. Grasping the cold metal handle of the door she pushed the key in and opened the door. Rhys called out from the kitchen

"Is that you Gwen love, I thought you would be gone for a few more days, woah why the hell is there a teenage version of my fiance standing in the doorway."

Gwen just stood there, frozen to the spot.

"let me guess, bloody Jack Harkness have something to do with this and wait why are you in school uniform."

Gwen finally seemed to find her voice

"Actually it's kinda my fault, I was the one who broke the item that did this, Rhys, I am so sorry but I'm stuck like this for 6 months."

She grimaced awaiting the shouting

"Jeez Gwen 6 months, is this some kind of bad joke? No this is torchwood, they don't joke."

Gwen just looked down apologetically.

"Gwen say something, I forgive you but you have a pporximatly 5 months left so you better make it up to me after, no more skipping planned evenings and we stil have to talk about the wedding and family." He did smile though "So you have to go to school"

"Don't you dare laugh Rhys Williams"

"Well you wouldn't want to get in trouble, so you better get your bum moving and get back. Gwen leaned forward and hugged Rhys. Rhys looked slightly shocked but returned the hug, thinking it was strange hugging this peitie figure,realising Gwen needed to be comforted. She smiled up at him and let go.

"I guess I should be getting back, heres our address in case you ever want to come over to see us" She handed over a piece of paper and walked out the door, running to get back before someone noticed her dissapearance.

She got back just in time everyone was meeting up before lunch and then spilting off to get lunch in their little groups. She scanned to see if anyone needed a pair and found Chris, he was a good mate, she went over to him and after a few minture they walked off to get some lunch with a few other people.

"She fits in perfectly" Tosh thought wondering if she would ever be that confident with other people, she sure as hell didn't have the guts to tell Owen how she felt but he was acting strange today, she noticed.

"Do you want to grab some lunch Owen" she smiled

"Sure thing Tosh, I think the cafe is this way."

Tosh and Owen walked along side by side when Owen suddenly blurted out

"I like you Tosh"

"Well I like you too Owen" She said laughing

"No I mean I really like you" Owen was looking at anywhere apart from Tosh's face.

Tosh glanced up at Owen, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips and then carried on walked. Owen stood there in shock before gathering up the fragments of his mind and chasing after her. They both smiled.

"So is this confession new since we have been teenagers"

"I think always liked you Tosh, thats why i was scared to approach you, You are the one person who it would hurt to get rejection from."

"Aw thats sweet Owen, I have always liked you too."

"So would you like to go on a date with me then" Owen asked very nervously.

"Yes, Yes I would." And with that they walked of in a comfortable silence to get something to eat.

Meanwhile Ianto and Jack sat across from each other in the cafe eating a lovely warm meal, well Ianto was just played with his food and pushing it around the plate. Jack smiled at the perfection which sat before him

"Ianto you should prehaps eat some, that is usually better than playing with it"

"I'm not that hungry I urm ate alot for breakfast."

Jack was too busy studying Iantos features to remember Ianto didn't have breakfast, he would remember later but for now he sat in bliss watching Iantos eyes glimmer when the light caught them and seeing his smile when he glanced up at Jack. His hair that seemed to always look perfect even when he just woke up even when it rained. Iantos pale skin made him seem more delicate to Jack and Jack just wanted to wrap him up and protect him from the rest of the world.

He adored his welshman, he owned him, no one else was allowed near him. He thinks about how before he was a teenager he still got jeaulous, he just chose to ignore it, passing it off as somthing smaller.

He depended so much on Ianto, If Ianto wasn't happy then neither was Jack. He remembered when John Hart called him eyecandy. Oh how much he hated that, but not knowing what he knew now he tried to ignore it whenever it happened. Ianto was his angel. It was time for his confession and before he could stop himself.

"I Love You Ianto"

**Next time: The aftereffect.**

**Sorry the chapter is a bit short but i didn't want to drag it out or ruin it in any way.**


	7. The Aftereffect

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a while but i hope you like it and please write suggestion if there is any situation you would love the teen torchwood team to get into. This chapter turned out rather Owenish at the start but it was a way i could show what i was trying to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood!**

Ianto completly froze and his fork dropped to the plate in utter disbelief. What had Jack just said.

"Am i have delusions now?" Ianto thoguht. Jack started to uncoherantly mumble trying to hush up what he just said. Ianto burst with happiness and jsut leaned over, capturing Jack lips with his they pulled apart Ianto smiled shyly.

"I love you too, you know?Don't forget that"

"Never will forget" and with that Jack finished eating, returning to the bliss that was watching the perfect Ianto in front of him, this time knowing how much he loved this man. Words could not describe how much. They finished their meals quietly, grinning the whole way through. jack had a clean plate, Ianto looked as if there was half left on the plate but Jack couldn't be sure.

That night at dinner everyone noticed the difference in the two relationship of the team, Owen and Tosh kept glancing at each other, smiling.

And well Jack and Ianto were positively glowing. Gwen smiled, she loved seeing her team mates happy even if they were still stuck in their young bodies.

Gwen had cooked a lovely meal that evening, Owen had gulped it down and finished before everryone else, he took the time to really look at all his team mates, who was he kidding, to look at all his friends.

Tosh in her stunning beauty, he reckoned she was the least different from herself as a teenager, it was the same old Tosh, barely different, her attitude remained the same and she was still the perfect genius she ever was. Owen coldn't wait to take her on that pormised date, they were going to go see a movie and them go have some ice cream in the park, providing it was a nice day.

Gwen was also not very different still the same old get out my way I have people to encourage attitude, she was a lovable one. People couldn't help but be drawn in by her gentle voice and calming words, well thats when she's not in a rage. Owen smiled at the memory of Gwen going crazy because she couldn't find the buscuits. He swore steam came out her ears that day.

Jack, ever the flirt seemed fixated on Ianto. Owen smiled knowingly , he always knew they were more than a shag but distanceing himself frrom any relationship that had meaning stopped him getting hurt, stopped the pain he felt from the past loves he shared, Hopefully Tosh would bring him hope again.

Owen frowned as he saw Ianto. Ianto was looking at Jack utterly in love, the gaze suggested but he hadn't touched his food. His hand was subconciously stiring the food around the plate, Owen sat up, he was meant to be a doctor, surely the others could see the change.

Around the hub, they never saw Ianto eat, They used to but he went through phrases where you would never see him eat. They had pizza, Ianto said he was have some later, Gwen brought in pastrys, Ianto said he already had breakfast.

"Crap" Owen thought and he looked at Iantos figure, those clothes sure hid him well, just like the suits and

"Ohh" Owen realized the suits were the perfect way to hide the fact he was getting thinner by the day. No one noticed, Ianto just blends in with his perfect roleplay though Owen did admit his cleaning was bordering on OCD. Ianto was always happy though,

Owen thought " I suppose he could have just got used to not eating, now it felt wrong to,"

He would have to sort this out, A duty as his doctor and friend. Jack was the easiest way, yes he would talk to Jack about it.

The next day at school was long and boring, Jack and Ianto were inseperable even in lessons they laugh and acted as if they were in a world of there own, It nearly got a bit frisky but the teacher sent Jack out before he could put his hand below the desk. The teacher found it hilarious, Young love she pondered, little did she know that they were not so young in fact Jack was definatly older than her and Ianto was about the same age, they proberly grew up at the same time.

She soon invited Jack back into the class, hoping he was not going to harress Ianto again, even if Ianto did like it, that made her smile.

"I missed you" Jack whispered to Ianto as he sat back down

"You were only gone for a few minutes" Ianto said laughing,

"Yes but they were very long minutes" Jack grasped Iantos hand under the desk.

That saturday everyone seemed to have plans, Jack and Ianto were spending the day snuggled up on the sofa watchign some good chick flick to everyone else amusement. Tosh and Owen had their big date, ok not so much big but very important more like, Gwen had plans to see Rhys, he deserved some attention for what he was putting up with recently.

Tosh and Owen left the house first, saying a quick goodbye to the lovebirds on the sofa and peeking in on Gwen, waving silently as she was speaking on the phone. the walked anxiously to the cinema, still not knowing what to watch. When they arrived Owen held the door open for Tosh who smiled shyly.

"We have to pick a film which is a 15 or less, damn these stupid bodies" he said sighing.

"That good though, if it was an 18 I would get scared." putting on the most innocent look she could muster which was pretty good. They both burst out laughing and wandered in. They ending up choosing some random comedy, Owen eyed the popcorn longingly so Tosh dragged him over where they got one bucket to share. After collected the snacks they ventured into the cinema, The adverts were starting and it was getting dark, Owen could feel Tosh beside him and he was very nervous, he cared what Tosh thought. He smiled when their hands brushed together in the popcorn bucket and tried to focus on the film but really he paid five pounds to sit and watch Tosh in a dark room.

Jack and Jack sat side by side ont he sofa with Ianto leaning against Jack. he wrapped an arm round him and snuggled down. Jack loved the warmth that he felt when she was cuddled up with Ianto, even though Captain Jack Harkness does not cuddle. Ianto was engrossed in the very badly stereotyped film but it made him laugh so Jack put up with it. His thoughts soon drifted towards after the 6 months were up, it would be weird being adults again but oh so much better, it meant he could be himself and love Ianto without all the looks from people that clearly said "Look at the young foolish people in love, it will never last"

He always found it surprising the way sometimes people had no faith, Ianto did, he had faith in Jack, Their love truely would last forever, Jack would make sure of that. Ianto remembered the day he had tried to conveince Jack to go to his Nephews christaining, now that was an eventful day. Jack had refused to enter the church and Ianto had stood outside with him for the entire ceremony until they followed the party of people to the get together afterwards. Ianto had never been more embrassed, He laughed to himself, good times he thought, good times.

Tosh and Owen got back in the afternoon and walked in jsut as Jck and ianto were getting a bit too hot. Jack was lying on the sofa with Ianto sitting on him, well straddleing him to be clear about the details but Owen walked in the room and straight back out. They were both fully clothed but that didn't make a difference. He laughed at there inability to not be touching each other. Tosh shortly followed him out of the room to the kitchen.

"who would have thought, Ianto being the dominant one, bet thats interesting!" she said sniggering

"please Tosh I do not want to think about that right now" he stated, laughing.

Gwen left to go speak to Rhys shortly after Tosh and Owen got back, all of them appeared to be in the kitchen so she said quick bye and wlaked out the front door. tosh and Ianto moved tot he sitting room with a cup of coffee to have a good gossip, Jack who for some apprent reason was washing up.

"Spit it out Owen" He siad not looking away from what he was doing.

"What? I never said anything"

"But you want to, so just say it"

"ok Jack, you need to check on Ianto more often, have you noticed anything strange about his eating patterns" He said, with his arms crossed.

"Why" Jack started to look worried and turned to face Owen

"Jack that man, boy, is not eating right, you always tell him to eat his vegetables but to be honest he jsut needs to eat in general, I've seen the way he pushes food around the plate, as his doctor I know he suffered from anerexia before and thats a hard habit to break,"

"Crap, I did notice but thought nothing of it, he is jsut so happy"

"I know, I think he got into the habit of not eating and now just doesnt feel he needs to as much" owen had a look of concern on his face

"Dont worry, I will fix it" Jack smiled, he would help Ianto remember to ear, he had the perfect way to.

**Next time:Confronting, it head on, humor filled days**

**Hope you liekd, please please reveiw, they keep me motivatied**


	8. Confronting

**A/N: Hope you like chapter 8,. Love to everyone who has motivated me.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own.. Ok I think you get the idea, I own nothing ok?**

Jack got up early that sunday morning and sneaked out of the bedroom, trying not to wake Ianto, he normally slept in on Sundays but Jack wasn't taking any chances. He quietly russled around in the kitchen and after a good half an hour he returned to their bedroom with a big grin and a tray full of fruit, toast and other delicious breakfasty snacks.

Ianto woke up as Jack wlaked in the room, he looked pretty shocked at the tray full of food but to be honest he had expected some sort of confrontation soon, skipping meals wasn't the best idea now he was living with the team.

"Ianto, got some breakfast and guess what?"

Ianto smiled

"What?"

"If you are very very good, we may get to play with the strawberrys and chocolate after we have eaten" Jack grinned,

"Jack I would like to let you know, that I do know what you are doing and don't worry, I already know whats wrong and I am eating more recently, I was anerexic as a kid and just go through patches where I literally forget to eat."

"hmm, ok but promise me you will remember"

"sure Jack anything for you" They both smile and Jack sat down on the bed placing the tray on the floor, he leaned in and kissed Ianto gently before pushing him back to lying down and holding him down. He suddenly drew back

"Wait let eat first!"

"Breakfast in bed" Iantos eyes sparkled

"Sure" He picked up a strawberry and hand fed Ianto until they were getting a bit sticky and needed showers.

Ianto dragged himself out of bed and stood up he was all hot and sweaty after.... breakfast obviously. Jack was sprawled across the bed looked rather smitten and sort of out of it, Ianto laughed.

"I'm going to go shower, ok?" Ianto said grabbed a dressing gown and walking away.

"Sure thing, might just join you in a bit"

"Of course you need your rest, being so old an all"

"Excuse me, I have never looked so young in my life, this teenager body does wonder for my looks!" They both luaghed and Jack grabbed Ianto by the waist and pulled him back down.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh heard the commotion from the kitchen.

"I vote we go somehwere, outside, away, away from this house. NOW please" Owen said rather quickly, they all laughed

"Oh my god, I know, we can go to the beach, all teens do it these days" Gwen stated, getting rather excited by the idea.

"Oh yes that would be lovely, Ice-cream by the seaside" Tosh joined in

"Fine lets go then girls" Owen said grabbing his wallet and an apple on the way out.

Owen had to wait outside seeing as the girls had to rush around to get towels and a picnic basket but they were surprisingly quick and in no time they were at the beach. They were in luck as the weather has cleared up from the previous night and it was actually a lovely day.

Gwen and Tosh set up the area and Owen just watched as they did it, Tosh looked perfect in the glistening suna dn Gwen looked overjoyed to be getting so relaxation time.

Once they were all sitting Gwen started a convosation she knew the others would join in on.

"Anyone noticed the change in the whole Jack Ianto relationship" she said simply smiling.

Tosh laughed "I had noticed, they seem so..."

"In love" Owen finished.

"I think it's adorable" Tosh added

"Yeah it is rather sweet, who would of thought Jack as a green eyed monster, that shocked me, he was so bloody possesive"

"Yeah that was ruddy funny seeing him scowl at anyone who approached Ianto, I'm glad, I know I am always very anti love but I honestly think they are great for each toher, They both know when to tell each other to stop."

"Jack would hate me saying this but Ianto so wears the trousers int hat relationships" Gwen smirked, They both nodded in agreement before all three of them burst out laughing.

"It so true, Jack acts like he is but he very much isn't, I'm laughing so much it hurts" Tosh stuttered out.

"I think i will go get some Ice-cream, there is a van up there, anyone want anything" Owen asked

The girls both replyed with a quick yes before returning to there fits of laughter.

Owen carefully held the three Ice-creams walking back to where the girl were sitting, he was jsut about to reach themwhen he trip and one of the ice-creams flew into the air and landed straight on..

Gwen!

"Crap" was the only word that passed through Owens mind in that moment

**Hope you like, sorry for the shortness and please reveiw.**

**Next time: Authority problems**


	9. Lack of authority

**A/N: sorry if im late posting this, so much damn work going on hehe well I hope you like it, please reveiw and give suggestions otherwise I wont be inspired and write lots:P**

**Disclaimer:yada yaya I own nothing **

Ianto and Jack, once they had come up for air, were wondering where the others were. Jack was anxious to go out and look for them but Ianto just sat of the sofa trying some new sweets.

"These are actually quite good" Ianto said refering to some sour starbursts.

"Wanna try some?" he asked. Jack grinned

"Don't mind if I do" and leant over drawing Ianto in for a kiss, he used his tonge to taste the inside of Iantos mouth before Ianto pulled him over the sofa onto him. Jack pulled away to get his breath back and grinned.

"You are right they do taste quite good or that might just have been you" licking his lips.

Ianto smiled and his beautiful eyes stared at Jack who looked deep in thought.

"I'm going to go out and get some stuff from the shop" He said. "I'll be back in a bit"

"Sure Jack, I will be completing this stupid useless homework."

"you and your paperwork Yan" They both laughed and Jack jumped of the sofa and walked out the door.

Ianto sighed, he did not understand how kids coped with this load of rubbish, homework I mean come on... what is the point of it? we go to school for 6 hours to learn.

He had just about finished when the phone rung.

"Hello, whos calling"

"Hello this is the police speaking."

"what did Jack do now?" Ianto smiled

"Underage driving without a lisence and he claims that he is torchwood, he said to call you to sort this out because and quote Ianto Jones knows everything"

"I will be down the station in a few mintues officer."

"ok, see you then Mr Jones"

The second Ianto put the phone down he started laughing, this was just too good for Jack to ever live down, also it was good blackmailing information, Owen would have a feild day and then Jack really would never live it down.

...

Gwen screamed so loud the whole beach could have heard her.

"Owen Harper I swear I will kill you myself"

"You can't I'm a doctor, the team needs me" He cringed, backing away.

"I'm so sorry Gwen, I will pay for a new top and and treat you girls to lunch"

Gwen slowed down,

"Hmm I haven't been out to lunch for a while, ok thats a deal only on one condition,well maybe two, if you invite Rhys and get me a new top, Now and I mean NOW Owen."

"Yes Gwen, right away, here borrow my jacket so you can get the ice cream top off and still have your dignity"

Tosh sniggered and grabbed Owens hand.

" Come on Owen, I think we need to find a new top fast."

The three walked off, Gwen ahead of the couple walking as fast as she possible could to the nearest shopping centre.

...

Ianto finally reached the station and walked inside, he went straight to the reception desk

"I need to see the person who took a Jack Harkness in for driving underage."

"Ok, but we were expecting someone a bit older preferabally over 18" She smiled nervously

"Don't worry just take me to the officer who is dealing with Jack and everything will be explained, I have a bag full of the paperwork to fix this so really, don't stand in my way."

She scuttled off jesturing Ianto to follow her.

A teenage Ianto entered the room where Jack sat at a desk getting rather annoyed

"I will have you know that when I get back to torchwood you will wish you never crossed me "

Ianto laughed the two people noticed him.

"Now, now Jack you know gettting angry doesn't help"

Jack put on his puppy dog eyes

"Tell them off Ianto, teach them who is right"

Ianto held out his hand to shake the officers

"Ianto Jones, I am here to release Jack from your custody"

He handed over a pile of papers

"I think you will find everything you need to know is there and before anything else happens I would really wish we could hurry this along because Jack has the look in his eyes that either means he is very angry or he is holding himself back from ravishing me for being so good at controlling people and I for one would like to retain my dignity, in fact just call me if you need anything else, I'm getting him out of here right now."

"Sure thing, he is a rather shouty one, kinda violent and knowledgeable for a teenager"

"You don't know the half of it" Ianto muttered aas he dragged Jack out the room.

Jack pushed Ianto against a wall the second they left the police station. He passionately pulled him in for a kiss and Ianto closed his eyes, his fingers running through Jacks hair and trailing down his neck holding him closer. Jack urged access with his tonge and his hand slowly traveled south, that is when Iantos eyes flew open.

"Not here Jack and what on earth made you use the blimming SUV to pop down to the shops."

Jack sighed, well huffed."Well I certainly wasn't going to walk and I missed it, I'm older than anyone on this planet I think I should have the right to , I have no authority as a teenager and I hate it"

"Yes Jack thats the thing, you look like a teenager and teenagers don't drive, well they are not meant to but still you must have known you would get caught and I would have to save the day once more" Smirking at the last bit

"I swear if you tell Owen, no sex for a month" Jack threatened but Ianto looked totally unphrased

"Oh Jack you would never last and I would just put you on decaff." Ianto grinned.

Jack looked horrified and started to shake Ianto

"don't do that to me, please Ianto , I will be the best boyfriend ever just don't put me on decaff, I love you , Don't doooo ittt!!!!"

"Calm down Jack I won't and I won't tell Owen, well not right now anyway." He took Jack by the hand and they casually walked back to their house.

**Next time: visitors**


	10. Visitors

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait but I hope you like the chapter anyway. Love to all thsoe who reveiw and please give me suggestions because without them I will struggle to find things to make teen torchwood do during their time left enjoying youth, honestly anything you would like to see just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood :(**

When they arrived back at the house a UNIT officer was standing at the door, Jack and Ianto gave each other a confused glance and walked up to the young male. Jack glanced up at the red cap and immediatly started to hatch a plan to retreive it or maybe just borrow it for a short perios of time. Ianto spoke first after tapping the officer on the shoulder.

"May we help you?" Ianto asked professionally.

The officer turned to look at the teens and gave them a dissaproving glance up and down.

"I am looking for a Captain Jack Harkness and his team of workers, I belive they are called Ianto Jones, Gwen cooper, Toshiko.." Jack cut the officer off

"Yes, I am he, pleasure to meet you...?"

"Officer Butfer" Ianto and Jack tried not to snigger, the offier however remained oblivious and continued to talk.

"And if you really are torchwood, well how on earth did you all get like this"

"Long story" Jack stated Ianto slapped his shoulder

"Don't lie Jack, I'm Ianto Jones.."Jack intererupted once more.

"He's the one who knows everything and basically runs the place"

"Yes I know Jack, Now where was I, anyway an object came through the rift and one of our team mates dropped it and bang here we are 2 months later, 4 months left of being young."

"Oh ok, good for you to inform us but as I now know the basics I shall leave you to your yout" He was just about to walk away when Jack spoke

"Do you have a spare cap that I could borrow for a week or two becuase we need to go through uniform protocol and I want to show the team." lying through his teeth.

"Sure thing Harkness, just don't loss it, I will be back in Cardiff in about a week or two so I will check up then."

Jack grinned and Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack spoke "Perfect."

...

Gwen had called Rhys and they were all metting outside the restraraunt. Owen and Tosh were giggleing in the corner and Gwen was standing waiting for hys, he finally arrived and she rushed up to him. He hugged her but had to pull away after that, Gwens face fell and she turned to walk away.

"Gwen, you silly madam, you look like a teenager rember, do you really want me to be known as the town perv who kisses young girls." They both smiled and Gwen led him over to where Owen and Tosh had found a table. She did the introdutions and they all grabbed a menu ready to decide.

Without looking up Rhys asked

" Whats Jack and Ianto up to then."

"You really don't want to know" Owen muttered. They all burst out laughing.

"I never really thought of Jack as the love type" Tosh said. The others widened their eyes

"He told Ianto he loved him?" Gwen asked.

"yeah" Tosh spoke, smiling at the thought. "They really do love each toher, a match made in heaven"

"We are all coupled up now then, Us, you guys and Jack and tea-boy, I mean Ianto" Owen said smirking.

"It's nice you all have somone then" Rhys mentioned, they all agreed and thought about how lucky they werw, they saw the wonders of the universe everyday, they had someone to share it with and yet the never saw past the bad even though look at them now, reliving their youth, enjoying life on the sidelines.

It was all good but they still had 4 months left of being teenages and then back to average fighting the bad aliens that caused havoc in the country but such is life.

After they had ordered they sat and continued chatting about small things, Owens hand rested on Toshs leg, His eyes smiling along with his mouth every time he looked at her. Gwen was upset she could not be with Rhys for countless more months but the pure unchangable and irrrecovable love shone out of them both.

...

Jack and Ianto rushed inside pratically tearing clothes off each other, lips locked together messy and passionate. Jack placed the cap on Iantos head and smiled appricataly

" I told you red suited you."

"Yes you did sir..."

Jack smirked and pulled Ianto along to the bedroom where they basked in each other passion, lust and most of all, Love.

**I am going on holiday for a week but trust me when I get back I will give you three chapters in one go or something like that so please suggest some more ideas so i can keep you all entertained.**


	11. Putting a name to a face

**A/N:I'm so sorry guys, this is so badly extremely late and I feel awful about the wait. I've in the niddle of GCSEs and actually right in the middle of my mocks but thought I would atempt to write some more, please let me know if you like it or not :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood no matter how much I wish too, I love doctor who as well, I don't want david tennant to go, he will be missed alot!!!!! Love you Iantoxoxoxo RIP see clearly i do not own torchwood otherwise well half the stuff that happens jsut wouldn't happen.**

Everyone sat round the table in the local cafe, they had started to do it once a week, a sort of traditional where they would meet up and rhys would come along to be updated by the team.

So the all say around laughing and joking when two shadows fell over the table. The sound of a nighting gale filled the room. The laughter was infectious. In front of them stood Martha and the Doctor.

" News got back to me of 'team torchwoods' latest adventure and well, I ad to bring the doctor, you just all look so adorable as teenagers, it is the cutest thing i have seen in a long time and I met the bosses baby the other day" Martha spoke with a huge grin on her face and the doctor just stood there smirking.

" Oh right introductions" He suddenly remembered that he hadn't been formally introduced to the team members.

"I'm the doctor, as you all know" He said, flashing his trademark grin.

owen rolled his eyes

" christ you're almost as bad as Jack, I'm Doctor Owen Harper"

"oi" The doctor glared." I take offense to that" Then they all burst into laugher.

" Anyway aren't you a little young to be a doctor" he said teasingly.

"And aren't you a little old" Owen replied knowingly.

The doctor and martha pulled p some chairs and sat down.

" Hi I'm Gwen and this is my partner Rhys, nice to put a name to a face" She spoke while smiling fondly.

" Snap, It's nice to meet the compassionate kind Gwen cooper, I would still like to meet all you lot when you have returned to your normal age, but you can tell us that story later, on with the introductions."

" Hello I'm Toshiko Sato, nice to see you again doctor although unfortunatly I look a little different this time"

" Oh my, YES!!! you!! the flying pigs in london, a pleasure to meet the technology genius, I bet you could beat me on occassion" The doctor exclaimed.

" Well, it would be interesting , seeing as you knwo so much about us all" Toshiko smiled.

"Haha, thats just me" The doctor winked ans he turned to the last team member, the one he really wanted to meet.

" Hello I'm Ianto Jones, nice to finally meet you Doctor" For what looked liek a teenager, Ianto talked with the mind of a much more expeirianced person.

" Nice to finally meet the man who changed the famous Jack Harkness" Ianto blushed, the soft red appearing on his pale skin. He entwined his fingers with Jacks. Everyone was looking curiously at the young (much younger than usual) couple.

"Ok Introductions over, Me and Martha are going to stay for a few days, I presume you are not all sleeping in the hub." Martha snickered before she looked up with a glint in her eyes.

" They have to go to school Doctor" Barely containing her laughter as scowls fell among the faces of the team. A group of teenages around their age turned and waved as they walked past. Jack continued to scowl, knowing that one of them had there eyes on Ianto, but the others were smiling and waving back to keep up appearances. One of the boys actually came over and started a convosation which didn't ease Jack scowl " Hey Ianto...... and everyone" Jack's glare grew stronger.

"Hey Mike, see you later at school" Knowing the effect it had on Jack when other people showed an interest in him, he grinned at the thought. Everyone else smiled as Mike walked off and turned to Jack who was holding Ianto very possessively to his chest

"What????" He asked.

**Sorry about the lateness and shortness but let me no what you thought of it. Have I lost it.?**

**Next time: I don't know, give me some ideas because I enjoy writing this now, after the long break**

**Love to everyone who reveiws :D**


	12. Tolerance

**A/N: Ok heres the next chapter but please can i have some more inspriation. And once more i apologise for the lack of updates, rough patch :( oh and yeah i do not own anything :D**

They were going to have a party to celebrate the doctor and martha's visit, plus who needed an excuse to party. It was going to be fun.

Tosh and Ianto organised it and as the others walked int he sitting room, they could tell. Baners and streamers filling the rooma dn the music was blaring from the stereo. Jack looked over to the table with drinks on and frowned.

"How on earth did you buy drinks when you are looking so young" he glanced up as his boyfriend who smiled cheekily

" Well wouldn't you like to know" He winked. hey all laughed and started to relax. Ianto dragged Jack on to the dance floor for the upcoming slow song and tosh soon draged Owen as well

Jack sighed heavily as he thought that he could stay like this forever, with Ianto wrapped in his arms, leaning his head among his shoulder. he pulled Ianto's face up to meet his and met those eyes with sparkle with the truth of his age, he slowly leant in, bushing hi lip against Iantos. He closed his eyes and leant his forehead against Iantos before kissing him with more force this time and everyone watched the couple embracing wondering jsut how mch Ianto had changed Jack for the better. No one could deny they were perfect for each other and the doctor was glad Jack had found someone to be with.

Owen broke the peaceful scene with an exclaim

" Ah crap! Jack we have to check the hub tonight, it's our turn on the rota"

The doctor looked curiously " You have a rota?"

Owen groaned " Yes, unfortunatly Ianto thought it best to grace us with his lovely organising skills as none of the rest of us really have a clue."

They all snikcered as Ianto blushed. Jack just kissed his cheek

"It's worth it, I don't think I would know the date if it weren't for you Yan, ok then lets get this over with, we will be back in about 30 minutes, keep the party going" Jack flashed a smile to everyone before swiftly walking out the room, not having the same effect as when he wore his flappy blue coat :P

When Owen and Jack returned, they did not expect to come back to this scene. The doctor was clearly trying to explain somthing highly intellectual to Gwen whose eyes had glazed over and a slight smile played on her lips. Martha seemed fasinated with the fish they had aquired due to Toshiko and well Ianto and Tosh were sitting under the table in tears of hysterics. Jack spotted the bottle of acolohol finished by their sides and smirked

" Clearly when there age decreased so did their tolerance for alcohol, Ok Owen, you're a doctor, in theory, you sort out Tosh and I'll take Ianto"

Owen glared at Jack before picking Toshiko of the floor and tyring to lead her to there room, his arm slipped arm her waist to hold her up as she stumbled around smiling at him. He nearly growled, why did she have to look so adorable.

Jack watched them reach their room before turning round to look at Ianto who seemed to be giggling at some invisable item.

"Ok Yan, up we get. " Pulling Ianto flush against his body and Ianto stopped laughing to stare deeply profoundfully into Jacks eyes. He then became very very clingy and even attempted to get Jack out of his clothes while everyone was still int he room. It took a long time and a few promises to get Ianto into bed.

Pulling the covers over them Ianto mumbled " Love you Jack" Jack smiled

" Love you too Yan" rufffling his hair before they both fell into slumber, the last thought on Jacks mind was how the hangover was going to be a pain in the arse for Ianto tomorrow and he chuckled to himself.

**Next time: You tell me hehehe ideas please**


End file.
